Here Comes The Water Tribe
Out in the Dragon Flats Borough, two young teens are in their little home. One is a male with traditional airbending clothes; yellow, red, beige, and baggy and loose. He had rich brown eyes. His body build was lean and lanky, like a typical airbender, but still had some lean muscle. He had short spiky dark brown hair and smooth, tan skin. The boy's name was Bardo Citta. His sister's name was Amala, who had dark auburn hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, and she was not super athletic, but very feminine. "Bardo, this is boring. Listening to the radio is boring." "Amala would you just hush, I am trying to listen." It was a hot July day and there wasn't much to do other than sit inside and listen to the radio. Which of course wasn't a problem for most people, including 17 year old Bardo Citta, who could relax and listen to the radio all day. But, if you were 14 year old Amala, who had a very limited attention span for anything other than shopping, this was going a major problem. "Maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you were actually paying attention." Amala rolled her eyes, "Maybe I wouldn't be so bored if they would say something actually INTERESTING!" Then, as if The Universe had heard her, the radio anouncer spoke. "Breaking news! We have word from General Zuko Jr. of the United Forces that the United Forces will not, I repeat, not, be launching an attack the Water Tribes at this time, but instead do their best to keep Republic City as neutral as possible during the war. You may now return to your regularly scheduled program." Amala sat up and looked over at the radio. "Idiots! This is just the chance they have been waiting for! UGH!" She looked at Bardo. "You really ought to have joined the United Forces." "You know they only want benders, Amala." "But you're an airbender! And so am I! I swear, it's like you forget your own abilities." "Amala you know you're not supposed to talk about that!" Noticing Amala had snapped back into her boredom, Bardo started for the door. "Now c'mon, let's go get some lunch." "Finally something to do!" And with that Amala sprang after him. Tako's intro A young firebender in a black and red suit, typical Agni Kai clothing saunters out of the car to collect protection money from the store owner. Holding a fireball right in his hand, he threatens, "Mr. Yung, I need 75% of your money or else the Agi Kais will no longer "protect" you." The young firebender said with an intimidating attitude. "Sir, please I don't have enough to spare, how about 50%?" pleads Mr. Yung with great fear in his eyes. He slowly shakes his head. "No, not good enough. Time to go for a "ride." With a front kick at Mr. Yung's chest, he snaps, "I'm not joking, give me the damn money!" The poor store owner shakily walks over to the cashier. "Okay, okay. I'll see what I have in my register." After their visit to the Pro-bending arena, Amala and Bardo visit the west side of Republic City. While they're about to buy some fire flakes from a street vendor, they hear a deafening scream. The young airbenders turn to see the gang member attacking an innocent man. "Hey fool! Who do you think you are?" Amala shouts in a confident tone. "Amala, don't be so impulsive. You have no idea what this guy is capable of," Bardo warns her, his eyes full of concern. With a frustrated look, the firebender retorts, "Leave! Stay out of Agni Kai business!" To emphasize his words, he creates a fire whip to scare off the two young airbenders. They somersault out of reach of the fire whip he threw at them. Amala and Bardo look at each other with a 'let's do this' attitude. "We don't think so, now let him go! Or there will be consequences." With a grin on his face, he confidently shoots back, "We will see about that." Clenching his fists, the firebender strikes a fireball at the airbenders. Ends with cliffhanger for now... Plot Bardo and Amala already know each other and are friends. They both vaguely know Tako from a past experience of getting into a fight with him when he was with the triads or some street gang. Bardo and Amala are at a restaruant or store or someplace where Tako is working, they see him and recognize him. The fight a couple years ago wasn't that big of a deal, so there isn't really that much bad blood between them. They start talking and Tako tells them he has changed and whatever. Then on the radio in the restaruant or store, they here that the Water Tribe is planning on invading RC, soon. And they decide that they should take some sort of action that eventually gets them all arrested, but of course, they break out and are now on the run, and traveling around the world to get away from their enemies (Yoseb and Kesuki) and the Water Tribe authorities.